America x reader - pilots
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Fighter Pilot! America x reader. Contains England. You and Alfred are pilots, and an accident happens. One which comes with the job.


Fighter Pilot!America x reader (fight)

Prompt: 24/64 - fight/flight

Fandom of choice: Hetalia

Pairing: America x reader

(Canon) Characters: America aka Alfred F. Jones and England aka Arthur Kirkland

Warnings: Death

A/N: I find the characters of hetalia weak because nobody 'molds' them enough. A country can be anybody, I've seen vampire, family, 2p, insane, singer, punk rocker, etc. So, here's mine.

~XxX~

There was black out, red out, so what do you call it when somebody's plane got destroyed before you? You weren't sure, but supposed they already had a word. Simply, death.

You played with the flower petals in your hands, trying to distract yourself. Everything had been fine, so why did it all go wrong?

~13 hours earlier~

You kept your eyes focused on the tip of the nose of your jet as you swirled to the right. You just managed to dodge your partner, Alfred F. Jones, an American fighter pilot. You were both considered 'aces' in the sky.

"You're going down! The hero always win!"

You rolled your eyes at Alfred's attitude, already heading towards the other team's jet. You pulled up on a angle to the right, missing them. Another close call yet you have to gain any damage.

"That's some cool flying! But you got nothing on the hero~!"

~8 hours earlier~

"And what happened next?"

You stared blindly at the papers before you in the interrogation room. Your eyes blurred slightly before your boss and you buried your head into your arms. The words just wouldn't come out.

~12.5 hours earlier~

You glanced at Alfred coming way too fast towards the other side's jet.

"Slow down, blue star."

Alfred didn't respond to his code name, and you didn't waste any time practically shouting through the mic.

"Alfred! Pull up!"

"Nah, watch this!"

How could he be so naïve? So, careless? Only caring about his ego. 'Damn him,' you thought. You should have thought much worse.

~7.5 hours earlier~

"Alfred has a large ego, love. It's okay. So just tell me what he did."

You couldn't even look at Arthur anymore. Because Alfred had been flying at him too fast. Too quickly. They should have both been dead. They should have crashed.

~12.4 hours earlier~

You watched in shock as Alfred slammed his jet downwards. You sighed in relief that he managed to narrowly avoid the collision. You then thought of how he did it... Physics 101.

"Alfred! Can you hear me? Alfred?!"

He didn't respond, vision completely red as blood cells burst in his brain. The sight of smoke and the resonating sound made frissons of fear run through you once he crashed into the ground. He would never have been able to survive that.

~6 hours later~

"I just want you to know, love, this wasn't you fault."

"I should never have showed off in the first place."

Arthur looked at you with serious eyes, not looking the least bit amused.

"Some people can succeed. Others fail. Some survive. Some die. That's called war, and that's what we need people to understand if you will join the air force."

You gave a salute though your hand felt numbed. You gave a 'yes, sir' which the thought of doing didn't reach your mind. You walked out of that room feeling like you would fall straight down.

~present time~

You held the box open as you pulled things out of your locker. The last thing to remove was the picture of you and Alfred on the open door with the rest of the team. You threw it out on your way to leave. You didn't notice how it slipped out of the recycling bin and onto the ground.

But you did notice years later when you came back, higher ranked than ever and now taking Arthur's job, that it was framed. And a Tudor Rose, England's national flower, was beneath it. You added your own national flower to it.

It didn't matter if he was from the same country as you or not. If your people were allies or enemies. It didn't matter how long you two worked together. What mattered was the fact that you two had been friends.


End file.
